Seishuu Kazejin
Seishuu Kazejin, commonly known as Shuu, is a mischievous and curious kitsune who has served Yousei Kaizoku for over a decade. He was single-handedly responsible for the Great Fire of Falgorn and the deception which led to the Battle of Drithenspire while continuing to help Kaizoku stall the Grand Alliance during the Great War. He has been working as Kaizoku's subordinate in the Black Hunters since the Cataclysm. Biography Early Years Seishuu Kazejin, or Shuu for short, was born in Kitsune Mori in Yamato in the Third Age. Although he looks to be around 20 years of age whenever he poses as a human, he could very well be a lot older since people do not know the secretive kitsune, magical shapeshifting foxes, or their actual lifespans well. He seemed to have spent at least some time in his family's forest before he finally decided to venture out to see the outside world. For the most part he seemed unfamiliar with the world outside of his forest home. He was also curious of what was going on outside because he had seen that the stars had showed signs of bad omens, which he wanted to investigate. Distreyd Era Causing Trouble Shuu appeared in Yamato in 1000 AE when the Unification of Yamato was about to take place. He accidentally set up a fire and was shot by a farmer for trying to steal his chicken. He first appeared to his future companion, the elven pirate Yousei Kaizoku, as bloodied and limping, from ground zero of the Great Fire of Falgorn Island, only to disappear from the island again soon after. He was "recruited" onto the pirate ship Aozora, commanded by Yousei Kaizoku himself, sometime later. Being chased by his own fire, though, Shuu considered "rescued" a better word, and began following Kaizoku's exploits as a faithful member of his crew, paying off his life-debt while at the same time sating his desire to see the world. Serving the Empire Kaizoku and his crew sailed happily for some months until the Yamatians got pissed off at them for constantly raiding their vessels. One day the Yamatians set up an ambush and captured Kaizoku thanks to the help from the treacherous crew member Wilheim Maddingway. Kaizoku was interrogated for many days and eventually brainwashed into serving the Yamato Empire, and in return the remnants of his crew were spared, Shuu included. Shogun Masamori Hyuga saw potential in Kaizoku as he had witnessed the elven pirate's combat prowess, and he appointed Kaizoku as the Admiral of the Yamatian navy. The brainwashed Kaizoku disposed of the traitor Maddingway and served the empire loyally in the years to come. Shuu became one of Kaizoku's closest minions during this time, and the pair helped strengthen the Yamatian power base and assisted in the Yamatian Invasion which followed. Kaizoku and Shuu were seen in Libaterra, taking over Lutherin and later Trinity Gask with help from the Clergy of Mardük. Neither Shuu nor Kaizoku ever became friends with any of the dark clerics whom they saw as dangerous people. Shuu's instincts kept both him and Kaizoku alive in the wartorn years as Yamato conquered the surrounding nations that tried to resist its growing power. Shuu enjoyed his chance to see the outside world and always stayed close to Kaizoku. He was one of the few people in the Yamatian army who was given relative freedom to do what he wanted, and his illusion spells were quite useful on many occasions. Still, the animalistic instincts of Shuu sometimes made him wonder if this newfound freedom also had its downside. A Mission in Remon When news of rebel activity in Remon spread in 1003 AE, Kaizoku and his elite squad, the Black Hunters, were sent to Remon to deal with the problem. Kaizoku and Shuu met with Egendaul Korath, Frederic Drima and the Shadow in a shady inn. Shuu and Kaizoku quickly figured out that Egendaul was a dangerously intelligent cleric who was only biding his time to wrestle control from Kaizoku if given an opportunity. Kaizoku saved both himself and Shuu by pretending to make out, and to his surprise Shuu seemed to enjoy this fake-gay session quite a bit. The forces of Yamato and Clergy of Mardük received a vision of Marcus Sarillius, a man who was destined to become the king of Remon. Not wanting to take any chances, Kaizoku and Egendaul rallied a sizable group which travelled to Marcus's whereabouts to put an end to him before he could spread the rebellion any further. Shuu was troubled by the magical vision and pondered its origins, and he chose to stay close to Kaizoku to protect him from any harm. The group reached the village of Cassandria where Marcus's rag-tag group, known as the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria, had stayed at only a few nights ago. Egendaul chose to cruelly retaliate by blaming the villagers for aiding terrorists and he ordered his men to slaughter everyone who was present. Shuu was sad to see the carnage but had to enter the fray to protect Kaizoku from the desperate villagers who fought only to survive. The carnage was over soon, and the village was burned. The group continued the march north to intercept with Marcus's rag-tag army. Betrayal at Drithenspire Kaizoku and the others soon located the heroes and they discovered that Marcus was trying to form an alliance with the dwarves of Drithenspire. He chose to act carefully and he sent Shuu to disrupt the meetings. Shuu, the illusionist, was eager to use his powers, and he easily deceived the dwarves into thinking that Marcus was only using them not for a noble goal but as meat shield in battles ahead. This enraged the dwarves who decided to attack the heroes. However, Shuu was discovered by Jono Renfield and a few other heroes who gave chase. Shuu's illusions fooled most people but they didn't fool Jono who was blind and could actually smell Shuu's location. The desperate Shuu managed to elude Jono in the end, though, and came to tell Kaizoku that they had to act now before the heroes could alert the dwarves about Shuu's deception. Kaizoku and Egendaul wasted no time and attacked the unsuspecting heroes. At the same time the dwarves joined the fray, and it looked like the fellowship's tale would come to an end. However, Marcus proved his heroism by convincing the dwarves that they had been deceived, and the surprised Shuu could only watch as the fellowship and their new dwarven allies decimated the Yamatian attack force. Many clerics fell too, including Drima, and Shuu and the others barely escaped with their lives. Preparing for War Kaizoku wasn't willing to give up yet, though. He and Egendaul retreated to the cities in the south and plotted a way to discredit Marcus in the eyes of the Remonian populace. They used the illusions of dark clerics and Shuu to make it seem like it was Marcus attacking nearby villages even though the attackers were in fact Kaizoku's own troops. Then Kaizoku and Shuu led a force of Yamatians to "rescue" the villages from "Marcus". To get the point across, Kaizoku chose to sacrifice the people of the village of Opethandria. The atrocities of "Marcus" made people react just like Kaizoku had wanted. The Remon Corps were formed and they joined Kaizoku's and Egendaul's growing army. News spread about the fellowship moving to Folsworth Woods, and Kaizoku deduced that Marcus would try to to convince the elves to join the rebellion. Kaizoku and Egendaul led their big army south the crush the rebellion once and for all. Shuu followed, eager to see how things would unravel now that the preparations for war were complete at last. Battle of Folsworth Woods The Yamatian forces began to build a fort near Folsworth Woods as Kaizoku wanted to be sure that the Yamatian commanders were safe should Marcus attack before he was ready. Shuu scouted on the outskirts of the forest and often reported to Kaizoku about what he had seen and heard. It didn't take long when Firion Korath, Egendaul's brother, appeared from the woods and explained that the elves had joined forces with Marcus despite Firion's best efforts to prevent that from happening. Kaizoku and Shuu were somewhat surprised when Marcus did actually attack not long after Firion had appeared in the fort. The Battle of Folsworth Woods began in earnest, and Shuu soon noticed that the elves were indeed helping Marcus's fellowship which was now calling itself the Grand Alliance. Despite outnumbering the Alliance, the Yamatians happened to have awful luck on many fronts: Colonel Garron Dalthas had defected to the Alliance and revealed many of Kaizoku's plans, Alliance spies managed to convince the Remon Corps to betray Kaizoku, elves riding strange and extremely fast pegasi horses attacked the unsuspecting Yamatian rear, and a troop of experienced Maar Sulais knights were also helping the Alliance. After a long and bloody battle the Alliance won. Egendaul and Firion were slain and many Yamatian commanders were captured, which resulted in a huge morale loss among the Yamatians. Realizing that he had underestimated the Alliance once again, Kaizoku was forced to flee with Shuu and the Black Hunters but he vowed revenge. They left Remon behind soon after and headed for Aison to regain their strength and to recruit more experienced fighters to counter the Alliance's movements. Hunting in Aison News of the Alliance's victories in Remon spread around the world like wildfire. The Great War had begun in full force and Yamatians were desperately trying to hold on to their crumbling power. Kaizoku and Shuu had a stroke of luck when they discovered that a small group of heroes led by Axikasha Keiran was headed for Myridia to steal the magic sword Dawn which was held by the Yamatian captain Varalia Earthhaven. Kaizoku's Black Hunters intercepted the heroes on many occasions but the heroes somehow managed to outsmart them every time. Kaizoku and Shuu weren't going to give up, however, and gave chase whenever they discovered the fleeing heroes. The cat and mouse chase ended abruptly when the army of the Alliance launched a surprise attack on Myridia to capture Zarnagon who was one of the top commanders of Yamato and the Clergy of Mardük. Realizing that the Alliance's numbers were too numerous, Kaizoku and Shuu fled to Molson and decided to head for Yamato for the time being. The news of Aison's fall reached them a few months later, but Kaizoku was not yet willing to let Ax be. He soon found out that Ax had disappeared in the aftermath of the Second Battle of Myridia and that Zarnagon was nowhere to be found. It became apparent that Yamato Empire was quickly losing ground in the conflict, and even Shuu was getting worn out by the ongoing battles that had lasted for over a year by then. A New Path It didn't take long before the main force of the Alliance was already heading for Yamato to end the lengthy war. The Black Hunters found themselves in battle against the ever-growing army of the Alliance, and they participated in the Second Battle of Kageshima, the final battle of the Great War. Shuu was in awe to see the gods Cardia and Mardük appear on the battlefield and lead the armies of Light and Darkness against one another. It would be a grand tale to tell to the other kitsune. Before either the Alliance or the dark forces of Yamato and the Clergy of Mardük could finish each other off, a new power entered the battlefield. The Godslayer, as the beast would be known as, attacked and devoured both Cardia and Mardük. The deaths of two powerful gods caused a chain reaction known as the Cataclysm which changed the shape of the world and also released countless numbers of demons into Yamato. With the dark power of Mardük gone, Kaizoku was finally free from the dark clergy's mind control and regained his senses just in time to see the Alliance fleeing from Yamato while the demons ran amok. Kaizoku, Shuu and the few remaining Black Hunters retreated south towards Aison while the demons overran the Yamatian forces at Kageshima. Four of the biggest demonic hordes settled in four areas of Yamato and enslaved the surviving Yamatian populace. Kaizoku recruited what few warriors he could find and reformed the Black Hunters. This time their purpose became to fight a guerrilla war against the demons and free the enslaved Yamatian populace, and they gained some new allies from their former enemies such as Pratt Staunton. Shuu worked with Kaizoku in these early years and assisted him in his daring campaign to free slaves from the demons one person at a time while the Black Hunters slowly grew in number. Godslayer Era Devourer's Reach Shuu acted as Dantalion's fox familiar in the Magestar, keeping his true self hidden from everyone. When a group including Dieter von Waldheim, Harrad U'niviel and Jonathan Ferron appeared in the mage school, Shuu got curious. He sensed a malicious aura from the men but couldn't pinpoint who it belonged to. He noticed that Dantalion sensed the same thing. He bided his time, observing each of the three guests in turn, but he only recognized Ferron whom he didn't have pleasant memories of. When the forces of the Grey Cult besieged the school, the mages decided to send the trio to Blueroad to locate a missing mage who might be able to help them locate an artifact which could save the school from the cult's vicious attacks. Dantalion snuck Shuu with the heroes, knowing that they'd eventually meet with Yousei Kaizoku, Shuu's old friend. Kaizoku was surprised to see Shuu with the trio when they met in Blueroad. Ferron also seemed to finally put one and two together but kept quiet about Shuu for the time being. Shuu followed the group, deriving pleasure from confusing the mages with his antics which were unlike any fox the mages had ever seen. The Point of No Return Shuu sensed a malicious presence in the jungle, and the soon the group was ambushed by unlikely foes: a horde of rabid bunnies. Shuu surprised his companions (except Kaizoku) by casting elaborate illusions which confused the bunnies long enough so that the group could flee from them deeper into the jungle. The group headed towards a large templed in the distance and noticed that the very vines of the jungle seemed to be alive and guiding their path. However, they suddenly ended up face to face with a half plant/half animal creature which seemed to act as the mysterious temple's guardian. Kaizoku decided that Shuu needed to reveal himself to the others because they would need his help from figuring out what to do. Shuu's shapeshifting into a boy surprised the mages except for Ferron and Kaizoku, and he had to tell them that he was no demon but a kitsune. He then offered his help fighting against the jungle guardian even though he said his magic wouldn't be of much use against such a strong opponent. More info later. Day of the Damned As Shuu returned with Kaizoku's group to New Molson to resupply and handle the grisly aftermath of the demon slave rampage, he suddenly sensed strange vibrations in magic which only his kitsune senses could register. When Kaizoku and Pratt questioned why the kitsune had reacted in such an odd way, Shuu explained that something was going to happen soon. However, even Shuu was unsure of what the signs really meant because they implied that a figure from the kitsune race's past, Katsutoshi Kobayashi, was on the move. Although Shuu was aware of the tales of Katsutoshi, he wondered if the infamous trickster was still alive in this day and age and what events the world would end up witnessing now that magic was changing ever so subtly. Aliases and Nicknames ; Shuu : Shuu calls himself this, and so does everyone else. Few know his true name. Appearance Scruffy and bedraggled. Stands approximately 5'8". Although his body is fairly well-toned, he appears wiry, and some agree even scrawny. His hair is very nearly black, but its redness is apparent when the light hits it. Hairstyle resembles the nest of a very disorganized species of bird. Oddly golden eyes. Personality and Traits A pleasant although not outspoken individual, though those who know him agree his quietness is less his personality and more an attempt to hide his barbaric social skills. Socializing is a struggle for him... he can't seem to eat "properly," has an odd, stuttering accent, and has trouble laughing at the right time. Despite this uncivilized streak, he has a great appreciation for art, and those who hear him play his hauntingly beautiful music with his getsukin (lute-ish instrument) or shakuhachi (bamboo flute) agree there is something beautiful behind his uncouth, beastly exterior. Shuu loves mischief; objects of affection often end up on the receiving end of practical jokes. However, he utterly despises dogs who have been the bane of his kind for centuries and who instinctively sense his true kitsune aura and thus hate him in return. Powers and Abilities Shuu is an agile warrior but he prefers not to fight if he can help it... unless he's been cornered and has nowhere left to hide. He can change between his kitsune and human forms at will. True to his kitsune nature he likes to cause lots of mischief wherever he goes with his intricate illusions. This ability turned out to be quite useful during the betrayal at Drithenspire. Innate Ability: Second Self. He could instantly create a silent, incorporeal, but otherwise indistinguishable copy of himself. This double could walk, jump, wave, appear to cast spells, and anything else Shuu willed it to, but was obviously incapable of affecting its surroundings in any way, like leaving marks or harming others. Creating larger-scale illusions involved actual spellcasting on his part. The Innate Abilities disappeared after the Cataclysm, and this affected Shuu as well who found himself unable to continue using the Second Self ability to its fullest. Relationships Dantalion Dantalion saved Shuu's life in the past and kept him safe from harm during a few tumultous months in the Magestar where Shuu acted as his familiar. This also gave Shuu a chance to read Magestar's texts where he learned many things from. After returning back to Kaizoku, Shuu still hasn't forgotten what Dantalion has taught him. Micah M'Cain Since their quirky meeting in Molson, Shuu has taken an interest in Micah for reasons that are his own. He often teased Micah, amused by the druid's reactions. After the raid on Otoineppu, the two of them have ended working together more closely than either of them had anticipated although Shuu appears to enjoy seeing what Micah is capable of when push comes to shove. Although considering Shuu an ally, Micah has trouble adjusting to the fact that the illusionist he's spent time with isn't human at all, but he doesn't let that fact bother him too much. Yousei Kaizoku Shuu liked to hang out with Kaizoku who he thought was great at comedic timing. Kaizoku was not as thrilled by the young kitsune's company, though, although he grudgingly grew to respect his companion's illusionary powers. See also *Battle of Drithenspire *Black Hunters *Dantalion *Great Fire of Falgorn *Yousei Kaizoku Category:Black Hunters Category:Characters Category:Kitsune Category:Third Age Category:Yamato